


Four More Months

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby Shower, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Natsu tried really hard, Pregnant Gray, domestic AU, jerza - Freeform, luvia, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Natsu throws a baby shower party for Gray but things don’t go as planned.





	Four More Months

“Okay everyone! Get your head out of your asses! We need to make this perfect!” Natsu yells through a bullhorn standing on a table.

Natsu planned a surprise baby shower for his husband. Gray didn’t really wanted a baby shower since he wasn’t really a party person. Natsu felt like it would be okay if it consisted of their close friends. Like Lucy, Juvia, Cobra, Midnight, Jellal, Erza, Lyon, Sting, Rogue and possibly Zancrow. 

“Where’s Lucy?” Natsu asks Juvia who kept eating from the decorated complimentary candy bowl.

“She went to pick up the cake.” She answers with a mouthful of chocolate.

“She better hurry and stop eating all the candy!” 

They had a good hour an a half before Gray would be back with Lyon. Sting was nice enough to let them use their house for the party. Both Sting and Rogue owned the one story house plus it had a beautiful pool and a tiki pond. They did use to have fish in the pond but their cat kept eating them so they just stopped buying fish because it would only end up in their cat’s belly. 

 

“Sting, can you help me set up the tables?” Natsu questions.

“Ask Rogue, I’m busy.” Sting doesn’t look up from his phone.

“Busy? You’re playing candy crush!” 

“I’ll help you set them up.” Rogue pats his shoulder.

“I think what you’re doing for Gray is really romantic. Sometimes I wish Sting can be that way.” The raven sighs placing the table cloth over the plastic tables.

“Sting well, he’s not very open. He hates expressing emotions in front of people especially if it’s love. He’s kind of a hard shell.” Natsu tells him.

“Yah, it feels nice once in awhile to be spoiled. Sometimes I feel jealous of Gray cause you treat him so well. He doesn’t know how lucky he is.” Rogue gives him a sad smile.

 

Natsu could understand the man from his perspective. His cousin Sting did go through a time where he was an alcoholic. He would drink early in the morning and then after work he’d drink until he’d pass out. Rogue had left him for a year ever since the time Sting had put his hands on him.

The pinkette could say Sting is better than who he’s used to be. He hasn’t touched alcohol in a whole two years and plus Rogue and him are starting to get back together. Natsu was proud of him that he’s getting his life back on track.

“Don’t be sad. I think Sting is gonna have something great planned for you one day. I’m guaranteed it will happen.” Natsu assures And Rogue gives him a smile.

 

“I’m back. I hope I didn’t miss anything.” Lucy comes back through the back gate carrying the cake.

“Careful! Don’t drop it!” Juvia warns her. 

“I got this. Move out the way.” Lucy states.

“Here, let me carry it. It looks heavy.” Juvia suggests trying to take the cake from her.

“I can do it, let go.” Lucy firmly says now glaring at the blunette.

 

Then the two girls were fighting over the cake in a tug of war however Lucy loses her footing falling on top of her girlfriend. They topple onto the grass taking the cake with them. Natsu winces at the splat sound the cake makes as it was crushed underneath the girls. 

“Look what you did!” Juvia yells at the blonde. “You ruined Gray-sama’s cake!” 

“I wouldn’t have if you just left me alone!” Lucy shouts back at her. 

“Guys, we don’t have time to bicker. We need to buy another cake, I guess.” Natsu gets in between them. “Rogue, I trust a responsible person like you to pick it up.”

“Wow, I’m honored, Natsu.” His eyes’s widened.

“I’m really sorry, Natsu.” Lucy apologizes bowing her head.

“I’m sorry, too.” Juvia bows her head as well.

“It’s alright guys. We still have a little time left before the party starts.” He glances at the clock on his wrist.

 

Rogue had left to go to the local bakery to pick up another cake. Juvia and Lucy were blowing up the balloons and tying them to the trees.

“Hey! I was wondering when you’d show up! You got the banner?” Natsu says to Jellal who had walked in with his girlfriend Erza.

“It’s right here.” Jellal hands him the rolled up banner.

“Ooo, let’s see which one you got.” Natsu grins unrolling it on the ground.

Then the pinkette’s smile turns upside down into a frown. “It’s a GIRL!? Jellal man, we’re having a boy. What the hell?” 

“Sorry, it was the only banner the garage sale down the street had. Plus I don’t have a car so I can’t go out and get one.” The blunette explains.

“It’s okay. Just cross it out and write over it with a sharpie.” Erza suggests. “It’s still a pretty banner.”

“A pretty pink princess one.” Natsu rolls his eyes. “It’ll have to do. We don’t have a lot of time.” He runs inside to grab a sharpie and crosses out the words GIRL and writing BOY above it. 

“The place looks pretty nice. I love the blue and gray decorations.” Erza looks around the backyard.

“Thanks. Lucy, Juvia, and Rogue helped out a lot with everything.” Natsu says to her.

 

The gate door opens and Cobra enters. Natsu had requested for Cobra to bring one of Midnight’s special cupcakes that had delicious fillings. 

“Cobra, where are the cupcakes?” Natsu questions gesturing at the man’s empty hands.

“He’s making them right now. He just got off work.”

“But you told me he had the day off.” Natsu raises an eyebrow.

“He did but he got called in. I mean I did try to make them but they were just looking like a hot mess. Cubellios wouldn’t even eat them.” 

“Ok. How long do you think he’ll be here? Maybe in ten minutes?” Natsu gives him a hopeful smile.

“More like an hour.” The redhead corrects him.

“Damn.” He lets out a long sigh. “As long as we have them, I think everything will be fine. The pizza man should’ve been here by now too.” 

 

A few minutes later Rogue comes back with a cake but it didn’t look as beautiful as it did like the other one. It was only a one layered cake with the words Happy Birthday in neon colors.

“What the hell is?” Natsu gestures at the cake once Rogue had set it down at the main table.

“I’m sorry Natsu but that was all they had left. The bakery store was almost closing.” Rogue gives him a sad look. “I feel bad.”

“It’s not your fault. We’ll just have to make do with it. I’m gonna track the pizza man on my phone.” 

 

He checks his watch. Five minutes until Lyon and Gray will be here. The pinkette had planned the baby shower a week before and it was falling apart. The cake was ruined and was replaced by a crappy one, the banner didn’t have the right gender plus it didn’t correlate with the gray and blue theme, Midnight was gonna be late with desserts, and the pizza man was an hour late. What else could go wrong? 

 

“Look Natsu! Don’t these candles go great with the candy table?” Lucy says signaling to the blue ocean candles placed in the middle of the table.

“Yah that’s awesome!” His eyes lit up.

“I think the flowers would add the special touch.” Juvia adds setting the vase of blue roses in between the candles however the table collapses the legs breaking in half. 

Both Lucy and Juvia scream not letting the flames touch them.

“Hold up! I got this!” Jellal turns on the water hose spraying the flames plus he was getting Juvia, Lucy, and Natsu all soaking wet by his terrible aiming.

“Hey! Watch where you spray that thing!” Lucy shouts at him moving stringy stands of damp hair out of her face.

“You’re getting us all wet!” Juvia cries covering her face but her mascara was smearing down her cheeks. 

“I think we’re good!” Natsu turns off the hose glaring at the blunette.

“I don’t know why but I’m so happy.” Sting laughs as tears were welled in his eyes. 

“Sting.” Rogue gives him a disapproving look.

 

“Knock, Knock, I’m coming in.” The spiky blonde comes in wearing his military uniform. “What the hell? It’s a mess in here? Natsu, why are you guys all wet?” Zancrow raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s been a rough day. Honestly, we don’t even have to have this party anymore. Everyone just go home.” Natsu says in a sad voice.

“Aww, Natsu, It’s gonna be okay. It’s the thought that counts.” Lucy tries to cheer him up giving him a hug.

“Yah man, I’m sorry I didnt get the banner you wanted and you know spraying you with the water hose. You did a great job at keeping most of this stuff organized.” Jellal adds.

“Cheer up, let’s focus on having a good time. Why don’t you get cleaned up before Gray comes here?” Cobra suggests patting his shoulder. “You too, Juvia and Lucy.”

Good thing Juvia and Lucy didn’t live too far. In five minutes they were back in new clothes and different hairstyles. Juvia in pigtails and Lucy in her hair half up and half down. Natsu decided to change into one of Sting’s pair of shirts and pants.

 

“That’s better.” Zancrow says looking at the smile on the pinkette’s face.

“He’s here!” Rogue hisses at everyone and they all get into hiding places behind the bushes and the tables.

“Surprise!” Everyone jumps up holding their hands up in the air but it only turns out to be Lyon.

“What? Where’s Gray?” Natsu glances around.

“He’s coming.”

“He’s taking an awfully long time.” Sting rolls his eyes. 

 

“Hmmm, why are we here? I wanna sleep.” Gray mumbles rubbing his eyes.

“It’s your own baby shower of course! You can’t miss this!” Lucy exclaims pulling him into the backyard. “Natsu did all of this for you!”

“What happened over there?” Gray points at the broken table and the charcoal ashes on the ground.

“It’s a long story, Gray-sama. We’re really glad you can join us. Hi baby!” Juvia turns her attention to Gray’s swollen stomach.

“Stop.” The raven blushes though he couldn’t help but smile. 

“It won’t be long.” Lucy adds touching him.

 

This was why he couldn’t be around Lucy and Juvia. Every time they would come and see him they would always touch his stomach and play with the baby’s movements. It was cute but it kind of made Gray uncomfortable. 

“Um what up with the banner?” Gray chuckles at the It’s a girl banner hanging on the fence. 

“Sorry, it’s the only one Jellal could find. I crossed it out but I guess the sharpie washed out already.” Natsu explains.

“What’s to eat? I’m hungry.” Gray looks around finding most of the tables empty other than the candy table and the cake.

“I ordered some pizza. It should be here soon.” Natsu tells him but it’s been over a good two hours since he placed the order.

“Uhh, Who’s birthday is it?” The raven questions glancing at the neon cake.

“Your child?” Lucy answers with an optimistic smile.

“Our child hasn’t been born yet.” Gray stated giving her look. 

“We had a really pretty cake Gray-sama but Lucy and I kind of ruined it. I’m so sorry.” Juvia explains bowing her head down.

“It’s fine. I guess I’ll have some since it’ll take awhile for the pizza man to get here.” The man cuts himself a piece of cake.

“Me too.” Lucy cuts a piece as well as one for Juvia.

 

The pinkette paces back and forth in the house. He called the pizza place and they told him that his order was on the way but he thinks that’s full of bullshit.

“The pizza man hasn’t gotten here yet. It’s been over an two hours.” Natsu says. “I knew I should’ve just picked it up.” He shakes his head.

“You got a grill, right?” Zancrow asks the pinkette.

“Yah, I think Sting has one.”

“Then bring it out and let’s cook some shit.” The spiky blonde ordered. 

“Alright then!” Natsu raids through Sting’s freezer finding frozen ribs, pork chops, steak, and hamburgers. This would be enough for everyone.

“I better get my money for my meat.” Sting says to his cousin crossing his arms against his chest.

“Just give me the bill later.” He had his arms full of frozen food handing it to Zancrow and Cobra.

 

The gate opens revealing Midnight with his cupcakes. Natsu and Gray never really see much of Cobra’s boyfriend. Usually he’s either working or coped up in their apartment. Midnight always had the same resting bitch face that Gray just felt like the man was unapproachable. Plus he wasn’t exactly the friendliest either.

“Hey, I’m glad you can make it.” Gray smiles at the man.

It was weird not seeing Midnight in total darkness. In the light, he had beautiful scarlet red eyes and pale skin. His make up usually consisted of eyeliner and lipstick except the lipstick he was wearing today wasn’t black it was more of a maroon color. His long spiky black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail for once. He was quite pretty actually. Gray could see why Cobra likes him.

“I’m not your friend.” The bi colored haired man tells him handing him the cupcakes.

“Uh Thanks?” Gray says watching Midnight walk towards Cobra.

“Here, I’ll get these off your hands Gray-sama.” Juvia offers taking the container from him.

 

“Let’s get this party started!” Cobra yells turning on some upbeat music on Natsu’s speakers. 

“There’s not even room to dance.” Erza spoke up.

“Well, we don’t really need this many tables.” Jellal says pushing three to the side and moving the chairs closer to the tables near the fence.

“Wanna dance? This is our song.” Lucy holds her hands out to the blunette.

“Ok.” Juvia smiles grabbing her hands letting Lucy lead her.

Jellal and Erza were moving their bodies to the music as well. Erza had her arms around his neck and he had his hands at her waist. 

Rogue looks at the couples dancing together. Hell, even Cobra and his boyfriend were dancing. If he recalled, Midnight wasn’t much of a social person so it was weird seeing some one like him dance. He wished he can dance too with the person he cares about.

 

Suddenly, Sting stands before him holding his hand out.

“You’re kidding, right?” Rogue’s eyes widened at him.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“A little bit.”

“Let’s dance. It’s been awhile since we relaxed like this. We’ve been working too much.” The blonde pulls him up to his feet.

Rogue gives him a light hearted smile taking his hand and they follow to where the others were.

 

Natsu looks over his shoulder finding Gray in one of the lawn chairs fast asleep. 

“Should we wake him up?” Lyon asks interrupting the pinkette’s thoughts.

“No, I think I’m gonna carry him inside and lay him on a bed.” Natsu heads over to the sleeping raven picking him up bridal style.

“Damn, you’re heavy.” The pinkette mumbles under his breath carrying Gray inside. He goes to one of Rogue and Sting’s guest rooms gently laying him on the bed.

 

“Don’t leave.” Gray murmured reaching for Natsu’s hand. “Stay with me.”

“Alright.” He sits on the bed beside him. “I’m sorry that this baby shower didn’t turn out the way I thought it would. It was gonna be a lot better than this. I know you weren’t expecting anything like -“

“This party is amazing, Natsu. I could care less about the cake, the decorations, just me being surrounded by our friends is enough. I loved that you did this for me, it means a lot.” Gray grins at him before kissing his lips. 

The raven pulls away letting out a strangled cry.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I did, didn’t I?” The pinkette begins to freak out his hands curling into his hair.

“No, it’s okay. Just contractions.”

“We better get back to the party.” Natsu stood up. “I’m sure the food is ready.”

“I think I’m gonna rest for a little bit then I’ll come back down.” Gray lays his head against a pillow.

“Ok. Do you need me to stay here?” 

“No, go have fun. I’ll only be holding you back. You must be hungry too.” 

“I’ll come back and get you. Don’t go too far.” Natsu kisses his forehead.

“I’ll be here waiting for you.”

 

Somehow the party in the backyard was turning into a EDM night club. Rogue had went to the store and bought glow sticks enough for everyone. EDM music was blasting from his speakers and everyone but Lyon was going crazy. Natsu eats a little bit before joining his weird friends. 

“Come dance. You’re not gonna have any fun standing in the corner.” Natsu suggest to the white haired man.

“This isn’t my type of scenery.” 

“It’ll be okay, it’s just us. There’s no need to feel embarrassed. If not, you can always check on Gray. He’s in the guest room.” Natsu informs.

“Ok, I’ll go see him.” Lyon nods his head and heads into the house. 

 

The party died down around two in the morning. Sting had kicked everyone but Lyon and Natsu out of his house. Gray never did come out for the rest of the party which made Natsu worry. The raven was still in slumber under the covers. It won’t be long til their son will be born. Four more months will pass pretty fast and Natsu for once wasn’t sure if he’ll be ready. 

His father had abandoned him at a young age and he wasn’t sure if he’d be a good father despite not having one. Gray’s father wasn’t better either. His father was present in his life unlike Natsu’s but he was abusive. Natsu would remember the times Gray would come to his place covered in bruises and Natsu couldn’t take it anymore that he decided to get them their own apartment. 

 

“Hey, if you’re not using the lights, turn them off.” Sting scolds at the pinkette standing in the doorway.

“Sorry.” He turns off the room light. “Night.”

“Yah.” Sting says walking away and Natsu closes the door behind them.

 

Lyon was sound asleep on the floor laying on the futon Rogue had laid out for him. Gray told Natsu that he wanted Lyon to be the god father if anything had happened to him and Natsu prayed that nothing will. He could see why Gray would choose Lyon. Lyon is his best friend who knew him like an open book. The white haired man was a responsible person and had a stable job. When he first found out Gray was pregnant he spent his whole paycheck on baby clothes, diapers, and toys for the unborn child which Natsu thought was very sweet of him. 

 

“Is that you, Natsu?” Gray mumbles when Natsu had laid next to him on the bed.

“It’s me, baby.” Natsu wraps his arm around him.

“I’m sorry I missed the party.”

“It’s okay but I didn’t think you would enjoy it.” Natsu chuckles. “It kind of turned into a nightclub.”

“Yah I wouldn’t have liked that.” Gray laughs. “Especially in the shape I’m in now. I can’t dance like I used to.” 

“You feel okay?”

“Yah. I’m better now. I’m kind of nervous and scared actually. These four months are gonna go by quick.”

“I’m gonna be here right next to you. I’m not going anywhere. Everything is gonna turn out perfect.” Natsu assures.

“It’s just I’m scared that there’s a possibility that I could die during the surgery. It happens pretty likely, I don’t want to die having birth and never seeing what my child looks like.” Gray says.

“There’s no way in hell thats gonna happen. Mirajane went through it and she didn’t die. Wendy did it and she didn’t die. It’s unlikely that it’s gonna happen to you. I promise that you’ll be okay, you’re gonna have a successful birth, and we’ll have a healthy baby boy.” The pinkette smiles at him.

“I’ll take your word then.” Gray smirks leaning into his chest. “I’m glad I’m doing this with you. I can’t imagine it being with anyone else.”

“The feeling is mutual. I love you.” He kisses the top of his head.

“I love you too.” Gray tilts his head up to meet the other’s lips his fear and anxiety fading away. He truly can’t wait for his son to be born.


End file.
